


6th Drink Will

by 1001LivesLived



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001LivesLived/pseuds/1001LivesLived
Summary: A first hand look at the fluidity of Will's personalities as he drinks and Hannibals exploration of the elusive 6th drink Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78
Collections: Whiskey Bottom Will





	6th Drink Will

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to upload. Took me a while to create an account and figure out how to upload.  
> Welcome to my first Fannibal fic (first fanfiction ever actually), I finally have stepped forth from the shadows and joined the world of fantasy writing. Written for the prompt from FannibalFest #WhiskeyBottomWill. I would love any suggestions/constructive criticisms to help improve my writing.   
> Thanks sunshines ;)

Will Graham was an enigma, continuously flowing and adapting, malleable and wilful. A mystery Hannibal adored exploring. According to the forensics team during a recent discussion, drinking with Will was...an experience. For every glass of whiskey came a new Will. A change in personality. Curious Hannibal inquired as to how many personalities Will has shown. Brian explained the ones they had catalogued.

Stage 1: Introspective Will. One Hannibal was familiar with as often during their informal conversations, Will would partake in a glass of whiskey, relax and allow Hannibal to delve into the dark corners of his mind. 

Stage 2: Another one Hannibal had witnessed; Melancholy Will. This would happen on nights after a particularly bad case. Although he enjoyed witnessing the briefest glimpse of darkness swirling behind Will's mind, this was a stage Hannibal preferred not to linger in. Here the other killers remained in Wills mind, effectively pushing out Hannibal. Jealous man he was, Hannibal did not like competing for the occupation of Will Grahams thoughts.

Stage 3: Confident Will. Brian explained that here the introvert became an extrovert.

Little was said about 4th drink Will, Beverley simply referred to him as the “Southern Belle” and all three of the lab techs blushed. 

5th drink Will however was the opposite. Jimmy explained this Will needed to be kept away from Jack. Confrontational Will was easy to anger and violent. Hannibal was informed that quite often Will and Jack had to removed from each other due to male alpha instincts for dominance. Hannibal asked how aggressive Will got. Jimmy shrugged and said they normally dragged him home before his knuckles could get too bloody.

It was 6th Drink Will however that led to Hannibal celebrating with the team tonight. 6th drink Will was a mystery. No one had ever seen Will at this stage, no matter how late they stayed out or hard they pushed him. When asked, Will would only reply that it was better he be alone.

“CHEERS TO ANOTHER SCUM BEHIND BARS” Jack boomed across the room “WHERE THE CYCLOPS WILL BE SEEING THINGS A LITTLE DIFFERENTLY!” Everyone laughed. Hannibal made his way to the bar where Will sat. “Jack thinks himself a comedian” Will said. “People handle stress and success in different ways. Some do it with laughter, others with contemplation. Which are you tonight?” Hannibal asked. “I have never been a comedian, which I suppose leaves me with contemplation.” Will answered. “What is being contemplated?” Hannibal inquired. Will downed his second drink. “Same as every case, I'm left thinking about why. Why he felt the need to replace victims eyes with a reflective stone. Though I suppose I already know the answer. Same as everyone, he longed to be seen for who he was, to see a reflection of himself within someone else. Everyone is lonely in their own way, searching for a connection with someone, anyone.” Will morosely replied. “He couldn't find that connection on his own so he made people reflect what he wanted but it never works that way” Will stared down into the cup, his lips in a frown “forcing someone to change only ensures their failure. For success you need to grow and shape what's inside.” Hannibal paused. He wanted to see the change in Will but would pushing him ensure his destruction or his becoming? The thought momentarily troubled Hannibal. They sipped at their new drinks. “What if someone has the ability to change into something greater, would that not be reason enough to encourage them?”Hannibal asked “Encourage or force? There is a difference Doctor Lecter.” Will quirked up a smile. “Please Will, we are friends, you can call me Hannibal.” Hannibal returned the grin. “Perhaps” Will's cerulean blue eyes twinkled mysteriously up at him, surprisingly holding eye contact. “WILL COME DANCE!” Brian shouted breaking the moment. Will winked and sauntered over to the lab group. 

To Hannibal's enjoyment he spent the next 30 minutes watching this new Will Graham move with confidence to the music. Every so often he would make eye contact with Hannibal and raise an eyebrow. An invitation to join. Hannibal ignored the brief warmth that lit in his stomach and shook his head no, content to just watch.. After they were soaked with sweat, Beverly declared they needed another drink. The two of them waltzed off to the bar. “Never seen him like that before Doctor Lecter?” Jack spoke as he came up beside him. “It's amazing what liquid courage can do to a man, if it wasn't against the rules I would almost be willing to have liquor on hand for our cases!” Hannibal internally frowned at the idea of using alcohol as a crutch for Will's ability. He was already incredible without it, adding alcohol would only create a dependency. Unfortunately as long as the job was complete, Jack cared little for Wills mind. “Intriguing notion” was all he replied. Jack wandered off to find someone else to chat with. Hannibal scanned the bar for Will. “If I didn't know better I would be bettin' you were lookin' for someone.” A southern drawl whispered near his ear. “Any chance it was me?” Hannibal froze for a moment before turning his head and coming eye to eye with Will. “I was merely looking around and enjoying the festivities” Hannibal lied. “ I bet darlin' there is plenty to look at however I doubt this is your style.” Will suggested with a smirk. “What would be my style dear Will?” Hannibal teased back. “Hmm somewhere posh and fancy, where the immaculate ascend, somewhere lil ole' me just wouldn't fit in. Such a shame eh Doctor?” Will teased, his tongue licking his lips. Hannibal's eyes followed the movement.“Mm?” was all he could answer “Mhmm” Will replied leaning in closer “ A lil thing like me would only draw attention after all, barely able to keep my hands to myself.” Will ran a hand up Hannibal's arm. Hannibal's breath caught. “Too bad, guess I'll have to be findin' someone else to entertain me.” With that Will brushed his lips against Hannibal's cheeks, his groin pressing gently against Hannibal fingers, only for him to pull back with a smirk and walk away, a sway to his hips. If Hannibal was flushed it was merely because of the alcohol he reasoned, nothing at all to do with the enticing Southern Belle. 

Hannibal watched as Will made his way over to the group and proceeded to charm each of them. Leaning into their space, little flirting touches, licking his lips after taking a drink. It was disarmingly charming and had Hannibal pants tightening ever so slightly. Hannibal stepped outside to gather himself. After a few minutes he went back inside where he heard the beginnings of a commotion “I'm not your Toy Jack! You can't just wind me up and let me go” Will snapped at Jack. “You will go where I say go Graham and you will jump if I say jump! “Jack angrily responded. The two began circling one another. “Why Jack? Is the Ripper so important you are willing to sacrifice anything to get him? “ Will snarled. “The Ripper needs to be stopped. I make the calls not you.” Jack bellowed back. “Always in control Jack, just like you have control over your job, your sanity...your wife?” Will taunted with a dark grin “Or is it her who has the balls?” Jack bellowed in rage and charged Will, Will slipped under Jacks arms and jumped him from behind, an arm locked around his neck. Hannibal was enthralled. He could see the beast fighting to the front and with every hit taken it would respond with twice the viciousness. “STOP WILL!” Beverley yelled and stepped into the fray. It took Jimmy and Brian to hold back Jack, and Beverly and Hannibal to remove Will from the bar. “Come Will, I will take you to my home.” Hannibal turned to Beverly. “I will make sure he gets some water and adequate rest.” “Thanks Hannibal.” Beverly walked back into the bar. 

When they arrived to Hannibal's, Will stumbled inside and laid out across the couch. “Come Will, I wish to have one more drink” Hannibal pulled out The Balvenie, a 50 year old Malt Whiskey and poured two glasses. “No thank you Doctor, I shouldn't drink anymore, no one should be around 6th drink me, especially not you.” Will replied, arm slung cross his eyes. “ Have I not earned your trust enough to see what you are hiding?” Hannibal leaned over Will “Besides Will, I would appreciate you having a drink with me for my birthday.” Will blinked up at him “Your birthday?” “Yes” Hannibal replied “as of 45 minutes ago it is officially my birthday.” Will sat up and leaned into Hannibal. “There is no turning back after that drink.” Will whispered as his hand briefly ran through Hannibal's hair. “Indulge me.” Hannibal whispered back, he watched as Will took the cup and drank it all in one go. Head tilted back, a smirk on his lips, he opened his eyes and Hannibal could see the black of his pupils blown so wide they almost entirely covered the blue. Hannibal's heart thudded in his chest, he was finally going to witness the unleashing of the beast. 

Will leaned in, teeth nibbling on Hannibal's throat “I am so hot Hannibal,” He whispered” “bathroom?” For a brief moment Hannibal didn't understand. Then it clicked and his heart sank. “Come Will. I will show you to the guest room.” Hannibal walked Will upstairs, showed him the guest bathroom, and informed Will he would be back after he got him drink of water. Downstairs Hannibal was disappointed. He was so sure that tonight he was going to be able to see Will let go. Instead 6th drink Will appeared to be Hungover Will. Hannibal spent some time getting himself a drink, washing the cups, and resigning himself to having a thorough day of cleaning tomorrow. He made his way upstairs, surprised to notice his bedroom door was open, the light on, Hannibal pushed open the door and froze. Of all the things he expected, a glistening naked Will Graham writhing on his bed was not it.

Face flushed, curls beginning to cling from the sweat, he had his head thrown back and were 2 fingers deep in his hole, moving and twisting. Moaning snapped Hannibal out of his stunned reaction and he prowled towards the bed, awed of the Adonis worthy man splayed out in front of him. Itching to touch but unsure if he could, he faltered.“Please” came a throaty whisper. Hannibal looked at Will “Touch me Doctor” Lust bloomed as he trailed his fingers over Wills knees, across his chest, over sensitive nipples causing Will to jerk and moan louder. “Please Hannibal” He whimpered. Hannibal snapped, crushing his lips to Will. Will kissed back, hands running over his back and pulling him closer, tugging at Hannibal's clothes. Hannibal removed his clothes and crawled over the prone figure. Tucking his nose in Wills neck he smelled the pure essence he was permeating, his fingers tweaking at the younger mans nipples. Will arched his chest up, his moan caught by Hannibal's mouth as they kissed deeply. Sliding his fingers down he trailed gently over Wills leaking cock, gently tugging before searching lower to the wet hole. He hummed. “I searched through your drawers” Will replied “I didn't think you would-” His voice cut out as Hannibal jammed 2 fingers inside. Flicking them back and forth he brushed a part inside Will, making him arch beneath Hannibal. “More!” Will cried out rocking his hips against the fingers scissoring inside. With a slight stretch Hannibal slide in his 3rd finger. Will winced at the burn and bit down onto Hannibal's lip until it bled. Hannibal pulled back and noticed the red hue painted on Will mouth from his blood. He growled and flattened himself over Will, positioning himself at the entrance. “Are you sure?” Will snarled at Hannibal's question, locked his legs over his hips and pulled Hannibal into him. Both at them gasped at the sensation. “Move Hannibal” Will gritted out. Hannibal snapped his hips forward, fully sheathing himself. Will writhed beneath Hannibal urging him to go faster, he slide one hand up to the bend behind Wills knee, hoisted it over his shoulder, thrusting in harder and faster. He cried out as Hannibal wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped in time to the thrusts. “Hannibal!” Cried Will as he came in hot splashes across his chest. Hannibal began thrusting erratically chasing his own release. Will pulled him forward, locked his teeth over the fleshy part of Hannibal's shoulder and bit down. Hannibal came with a shout. Boneless Hannibal rolled over softly to the side of the bed and they gazed tenderly at each other. “Did you enjoy your birthday gift Hannibal? Being the only person to see 6th Drink me?” “I did indeed Will, and now I would prefer if no one ever gets to see it but me.” Hannibal insisted. “Just wait til you see 7th drink me.” Will replied cheekily.


End file.
